


The World Could be Burning

by deathbyfluff



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Friendship, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Niki | Nihachu, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfluff/pseuds/deathbyfluff
Summary: The bright lights flashed overhead, and the crowd around him roared. Dizziness had overtaken Dream’s vision as he stumbled out of the room.The door behind him opened and he panicked. Had he not locked the door? He tensed up when he felt the strangers eyes scanning him.AKADream is assaulted at a party and this is his road to recovery.(Dream smp high school au)
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy / Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 198
Kudos: 1275





	1. He only had a cup

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just incase you didn't read the tags this story has mentions of rape/non con in it. 
> 
> It's not very graphic but if any of that stuff triggers you then please don't read this fic and make sure to take care of yourself :)

It was a warm September night.

The bright lights flashed overhead, and the crowd around him roared. Dizziness had overtaken Dream’s vision as he stumbled out of the room. He entered a different room and the crowd and blaring music muffled a bit, although the loud thumping of his head created a beat of its own that left little space for relief.

Dream didn’t remember drinking that much. He was responsible enough for a teenager, and only had a cup to take the edge of stress off. He sat down on the floor dropping his head into his hands, as he tried to sort through his thoughts.

He remembers driving to the party after the football match, it was the first football match of the season. He remembers arriving with Techno and Wilbur. He remembers grabbing a cup from a table and splitting a bottle with Spanap, although Sapnap had most of it.

He had only had one cup. 

He remembers weaving through the busy crowd. He remembers Bad chasing Sapnap trying to take away whatever bottle he was holding. He remembers seeing Techno and Wilbur standing off to the side, he remembers trying to get to them. He remembers the crowd sweeping him away, swarming the captain who had won them the game.

His cup had never left his possession.

A wave of nausea rolled through his stomach and he lurched up leaving in search of a bathroom. He shuffled down the hall, holding onto the wall as he rocked gently from side to side. He hesitated for a second when he found a door that was clearly marked as the bathroom, before throwing open the door and hauling himself inside.

He locked the door behind him, and turned the lights off in an attempt to lessen his headache. Sliding down the wall, he leaned his head back. The cool temperature of the bathroom was a nice change. His head felt heavy and he could feel his limbs slowly falling asleep. He tried to pull himself up, only for his legs to give out and he collapsed onto the floor again.

The door behind him opened and he panicked. Had he not locked the door? He tensed up when he felt the strangers eyes scanning him. Time seemed to stand still for a second before he heard the door close, he sighed in relief and slumped forward.

That relief was ended by the realisation that someone was still in the bathroom with him. Dream tried desperately to move, to force his body to do something, to do anything.

It struck Dream like a bolt of lightning. His cup must have been drugged, it was the only explanation for this. He knew there were negative effects to alcohol but this wasn’t like being drunk. But when had it happened? And how had he have been so stupid as to let it happen? 

Dream could hear the scrape of furniture being dragged against the tile flooring and forced his eyes open. His hazey eyes could barely make out the man in front of him. The man was tall and well built but Dream would undoubtedly win in a fight. However the man seemed to be pretty sober and Dream could barely move.

Dreams stomach felt like a bottomless pit, the sense of dread that washed over him made him feel sick. He was completely at this man's mercy. The man crouched down in front of him, and for a second a Dream thought he might be trying to help him. 

That spark of hope was quenched instantaneously.

He fought frantically against the man. Hands seemed to touch him everywhere, he could hear someone whimpering a quiet No. Stop. Please stop. With shock horror he realised that it was himself. Why wasn’t the man listening? His mouth was forced open. Black spots entered his vision at the lack of oxygen.

A hand roamed down his body, groping and feeling as it went. 

No no no no no.

He didn’t want this. He fought harder.

Unwanted hands removed his clothing and he was crushed by the man who was straddling his waist. His face was pressed down against the tiles, so hard that he could feel his face start to bruise. His ribs were being crushed into the ground and lips were tracing down his neck.

He longed for unconsciousness but if there was a higher power it gave no mercy. He stayed conscious, forced to feel every unwanted touch.

He screamed at the sudden pain in his lower back, fighting and begging for the man to stop. He was disgusted when he heard the man moan. He stopped fighting immediately. He lay there in agony, a single tear rolling down his cheek. 

The man soon left and he laid there numbly. His mind wandered. He wanted to die. It wasn’t a new feeling for Dream, he had struggled with his mental health previously. But this was a different type of longing.

He wanted to be as far as physically possible from people. From a particular person.

He wanted to scrub his skin until he bled, until every ghost hand that touched him was drowned by the water, until he felt clean again.

Just as desperately he wanted to go home and curl up between his Moms and cry. He knew that wasn’t possible, they didn’t deserve to have to deal with him.

His mind wandered to the people in his life and what they would think.

He remembers his brothers.

He remembers them chanting his name during his match. He remembers them being the first to cheer after he scored. He remembered them shouting, gloating to all who could hear that that was their brother. He remembers them looking at him like he was their biggest inspiration. 

He remembers holding them when they cried. When Tubbo was five and scraped his knee. When Ranboo woke up from nightmares when he was seven.  
When one of Tubbo’s friends moved away when he was twelve. When Ranboo experienced his first heartbreak at fifteen. 

He remembers whispering to them that they were okay. That he would never let anything happen to them. He was their big brother after all. He knows now that he doesn’t deserve that title anymore. He couldn't even keep himself safe. How could he ever protect them? He would never forgive himself if something happened to either of them.

He remembers dropping Tubbo and Ranboo home to Niki and Puffy after the match, the two boys wanting to ride in the car with him. He remembers his parents inviting Tommy to stay over to give Phil a solid night of rest. He remembers driving Tommy to his place to pack a bag and offering Techno and Wilbur a spin to the party.

He remembers his friends.

He remembers meeting them years ago. He remembers sitting in the library with Techno and strumming the guitar with Wilbur. He remembers trying to set Bad and Skeppy up. He remembers playing video games with Spanap, coding with George. 

He remembers earlier this evening. He remembers the small talk he and Techno had exchanged in the car. He remembered Wilbur's voice humming from the back seat. He remembers leaning against a wall with George and Sapnap, laughing at some stupid joke Sapnap made.

Laughing. He remembers laughing. 

He remembers feeling happy. He remembers being naive to the world. Pumped so full of adrenalin from winning the match that he felt like he was on top of the world. He remembers being able to feel.

If only he had known that one cup would make all of that crash to a halt. 

He remembers his parents.

He remembers seeing them standing in the stand. He remembers them rushing onto the pitch when the match ended and sweeping him into a hug. He remembers them telling him they were proud of him. He remembers feeling safe in their arms. 

He remembers waving goodbye to Puffy after he dropped Tommy off. He remembers kissing Niki’s cheek as he passed out the door. He remembers the two of them grinning at him, telling him to have fun. He remembers his promise to them. He remembers promising to stay safe. He had broken his promise.

He remembers when he was younger and they told him to promise to call him if he needed them. He needs them. He needs them. So why couldn’t he call them. He could see his phone out of the corner of his eye, thrown haphazardly across the floor. It beckoned him. 

He had broken his promise.

Could they forgive him?

Would they forgive him?

Would they want to forgive him?

Would they want to even see him after this? To touch him? To love him? To make him feel like enough?

He remembers that they had also broken a promise. He remembers when he was little, when they had first adopted him. He remembers them tucking him into bed, promising him to always be there. Promising to never leave him alone, promising to always keep him safe.

They had lied. 

He knew that it wasn’t their fault. 

He went to the party. 

He took the cup.

He knew that always keeping him safe wasn’t a possibility. He knew he wasn’t worth keeping safe. He knew he wasn’t worth it.

The dull thump of the music returned his mind to present time. He could hear the party slowly quieting down. He wondered if his friends would come looking for him. He realised that they wouldn’t. He had a track record for ditching parties early, his friends always found it fascinating how the blond would rather go to bed than to go to a party. 

He lay there on the floor. Unable to force himself to move. Unable to force himself to care.

It was a cold September night.


	2. Life Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream tries to continue life as normal.

Dream woke up early on Monday morning to sneak into the bathroom. He had spent the weekend wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, under the pretence that he was sick. Niki and Puffy had been worried about him but after assuring them he was fine they left him alone.

He stared at himself in the mirror, his face was a sickening yellow. The ribs, back and thighs are a purple colour. He tore a shirt open his head to hide the bruises, looking at them alone made him feel sick. He grabbed Puffy’s foundation, and carefully put some on his face and neck. It turned out surprisingly well hiding the bruises and the bags under his eyes.

It wasn’t the first time he used foundation. He would often use it to cover bruises he got when skateboarding. He was glad for that practice now. 

He headed back to his room to get ready for school. He was dreading it. He hadn’t eaten or slept all weekend and he felt awful. He headed downstairs and grabbed his bag to start walking to school. He didn’t feel like getting on a crowded bus today. 

He wrote a note to Niki who he knew would be back from her morning shift at the bakery in a few minutes. He told her he was walking to school and to not worry, also mentioning that he had football practice after school and would be late getting home. He contemplated eating an apple but didn’t think his stomach and mind could handle it. 

He walked to school by himself, listening to his headphones.

When he got to the school, he locked himself inside a bathroom stall. Deciding that the least amount of time he could spend around people the better. The football season had started late this year, so this was the last week before Halloween break. He was currently trying to think of an excuse to not go to the Halloween party on Thursday. Because it was Halloween on Saturday the school decided to give us the Friday off as well. 

Karl had decided to host a party with just their friend group. He didn’t want to go. He decided that he would much rather spend his Thursday night at home. And every night after that. 

Dream cringed at the shrill sounding warning bell overhead and picked himself up off the ground to head to class. He arrived at the classroom and went straight to his seat, ignoring his friends in the class.

Dream didn’t pay attention in class, he couldn’t. Sitting still, out in the open was making him very uncomfortable and he already wanted to leave school. A hand touched his shoulder and he flinched violently.

“Woah, dude,” Sapnap said. “What’s got you so jumpy?”

Dream internally panicked but decided to try and shrug it off, “You just scared me.”

Sapnap snorted, “Come on, we still have classes to go to.”

Dream continued his day feeling like a ghost. Physically, he was there in the class but mentally he was a hundred miles away. When break arrived he sat at the lunch table and did homework with Techno. But unlike normal he stayed out of the conversation going on around him.

It was now that he realised just how affected he had been by this. He hadn’t eaten or slept in almost three days. He was struggling in social situations and would flinch at raised voices or sudden movement. This affected his whole life.

The only thing it didn't affect was football. Football was his safe space, it gave him a chance to switch off his thoughts and focus on what was happening at that moment. He left the dressing room while the others were changing and started the walk home.

He lay in bed thinking he was struggling to understand how this was fair. He would spend hours awake at night pulling his hair and screaming into his pillow. How could everything be so normal and so okay? How could life be moving on while his world crashed and burned around him. He couldn’t eat. He couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t function. Why would anyone want to deal with him?

His self destructive thoughts plagued him for the night and before he knew it he could see the sun rising through his curtains.

He tried to keep the day as similar to Monday as possible. He left his house before anyone was awake, he hid in the bathroom until class started and he sat in silence at the end of the table with Techno during break.

He should have known his life wasn’t that easy.

He was in Biology that evening, his eyes kept drifting to the clock on the wall and he was fiddling with the back of a pen. The teacher moved onto a new section. And just as his luck would have it, it was the chapter on sex. 

He was tense the whole way through class, his knuckles were turning white from holding his pen so tightly, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He knew he was in a room with a group of teenagers who found the teacher's discomfort funny, but every laugh and every snicker felt directed at him. His shoulders felt heavy and he was unable to process what the teacher was saying. His mind kept floating back, he could feel imaginary hands touching him.

The bell rang and he left the classroom faster than he had ever before.

When he arrived home he saw Ranboo and Tubbo sitting at the table doing homework. He ignored them and headed straight upstairs. 

That evening when he got home he cried. His body ached and the pain in his ribs was restricting his breathing. His exhaustion got the better of him and after four nights of restlessness he cried himself to sleep before Puffy even got home from her shift at the hospital.

Waking up was harder than expected. His body ached even more from the way he had slept curled up in a ball and he had a migraine. He considered asking if he could stay home, but he knew that would cause his Moms to ask questions so he pushed through all the emotions he was feeling and forced himself up and out of bed.

When he stood up he was dizzy and his head thumped painfully.

School was the same as it had been the past two days, his friends had given up asking if he was okay and he was glad. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would last before he broke at that question. The teachers stopped trying to get him to engage in their classes and the coach had stopped questioning him about his lack of energy.

He walked home again, he had come to love the long stretches of quiet he got by walking. When he got home he went into the Kitchen and said a quick hello to Niki who was cooking something on the hob.

“Please can we go to the party Niki. We’re going to know everyone there and Dream will keep an eye on us,” he heard Tubbo beg. ‘Please say no’ Dream begged silently.

“No, that’s not fair on your brother, he shouldn’t have to take care of you two,” she reasoned. Dream felt his shoulders drop in relief and he quietly.

“You can come then,” Ranboo suggested. “Philza will be there to keep an eye on Tommy. I’m sure Karl won’t mind.” Dream could see Niki contemplating it.

She sighed quietly, “I’ll take you, but only if Karl agrees I can stay and keep an eye on you”

The two cheered, skipping from the room in victory.

Dream however felt sick but stayed and asked his Mom about her day. He retired to his room a little while later eager to bury himself in blankets, under the pretence of homework and assignments.

It was the day of Karl’s party and as he walked to school he realised he still hadn’t told Karl that he wasn’t coming to his party. He didn’t want to just not show up, but with every step closer to the school it felt like an easier option.

He thankfully didn't have Biology today. P.E class usually took place on a Friday so he didn’t have to worry about that and the coach had cancelled practice after hearing about the number of parties that would be occurring.

Overall though, school wasn’t too bad.

He had made it halfway through break before anything happened. He could hear the others discussing the party but he wasn’t paying much attention as he obviously wasn’t planning on going.

“Dream, would you be able to bring a party game?” he heard Quakity ask.

Dream swallowed roughly. He was hoping to avoid being dragged into this conversation but it was now or never he guessed, “I’m not going.” 

He winced the second the words left his mouth. He could have said that nicer. He should have said that nicer. They were putting up with him after all. He could feel the shock radiating around the table at his words, the other conversations grinding to a halt.

“What?” Karl questioned.

Dream could hear the disappointment in his voice and decided to just lie, “Mom said I couldn’t.”

He could see a couple people loosen up slightly at the excuse and Dream gave himself a mental pat on the back. His relaxations was short lasting.

“No, she didn’t,” Tubbo burst out. Dream cringed at his bluntness. He loved Tubbo but at times like this he cursed his inability to read the room. “She said Ranboo and I could go, of course she’ll let you.”

Dream could feel Sapnap’s gaze on him, “Oh so you're lying to us now huh. Got some other party to go to or something. Some other friends to hang out with,” he snapped.

Dream remained silent.

George snorted, “Why aren't you going Dream. And no excuses this time, I don’t want to listen to your crap.”

“I don’t want to go.”

You could hear a pin drop.

“What?”

“I said, I don’t want to go,” he repeated, his voice stronger this time.

Quality’s eyes blazed, “that’s bullshit Dream and you know it. What are you too cool to just hang out with your friends? Or maybe you're just going to a different party? Ya that’s it you're going to go to a different party. Probably searching for a good fuck like you had last Friday.”

Dream could feel his stomach dropping and nearly got sick at the last line.

“What did you think we wouldn’t know,” Quality taunted. “I was supposed to drive you home but we couldn’t find you and according to Ranboo you weren’t home til late so that’s the only excuse for where you were.” 

“For fucks sake Dream. You couldn’t just come to Karl’s party could you. God your such a dick,” Sam grunted.

“I thought you were better than that,” Punz added.

Dream wanted to die. Oh god. Oh god. They thought he wanted it? They thought he deserved it? He knew he did but hearing them say it hurt.

He stood up towering over all of them. “I don’t want to go to any party,” he growled. “Not Karls and not anyone else's.”

He was shaking violently as he blindly packed his bag. He couldn’t hold back the tears so he turned his back to the group. He could feel Techno’s eyes on his hands. Watching them nervously shake as he shoved his books into his bag. As he left the table he could feel Techno reach out for him and jerked forcefully away.


	3. Fights and Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream struggles through the day

Dream sat in his bed Friday morning. He was clutching his phone in his hand, his knuckles turning white. His phone screen was covered by pictures posted by his friends. Pictures of Karls party. He could see the cheap, red cups in the background and deflating balloon littered the room. Dream closed his eyes, it wasn’t fair. Even seeing these pictures was causing his stomach to churn nervously. 

He had yet to speak to his parents about what had happened. He knew he would probably get his phone taken away, Puffy and Niki were fair parents but they had no tolerance for being rude. That’s why Dream was so hesitant to go down stairs.

He had grown attached to his phone. To the point where he would sleep with it under his pillow, something he never used to do. Subconsciously he knew it was for safety and he wasn’t sure how he would cope without it. He had kept his phone with him at all times since the incident, he needed contact with people. He needed to be able to contact his parents quickly.

His need for an aspirin was soon outweighing any other thought.

He was shaking as he walked downstairs. He entered the kitchen, his head pounding so he quickly made his way over to the medicine cupboard. Puffy raised her eyebrow as he grabbed the bottle but he just moved around her, going to grab a glass.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he flinched away, banging into the counter. He turned around to see Niki staring at him in shock. He dropped his head and continued over to the sink, filling his water once he got there.

“Dream,” Niki finally said. “What happened at school yesterday?”

Dream remained silent, if he opened his mouth to say anything he wasn’t sure if he would be able to stop himself from telling them everything. He didn’t want them to worry. To walk around him on eggshells. He didn’t want to see pitying glances when he walked past.

“Dream you know we don’t tolerate being rude. You said you would go to a party and then you snapped at them when they were asking why you changed your mind,” Puffy stated.

Dream remained silent where he sat, this isn’t fair. Quackity yelled at him first, it was them who were trying to force him into going to a party. Still he didn’t say anything.

“Give me your phone Dream,” she sighed.

“No,” his mouth spoke before he gave it permission. He was surprised by his voice, it was cold and firm, cracking slightly towards the end. He could see the shock on their faces. He had never refused to give them his phone before.

“Dream,” Puffy warned, her anger growing.

Dream debated his options, he really didn’t want to give up his phone but he knew they would keep it for longer if he refused. He knew if he explained they would let him keep it. But that involved telling them everything, even why he snapped when Quackity said-. No he couldn’t do that. He wouldn’t do that. He would deal with this by himself. They didn’t deserve to have to deal with him.

“It’s not fair,” he whispered. He slid his phone along the table and quickly left the room. He hurried up the stairs pushing past his brothers and into his room. He sat down on his bed and stared at the wall. He wondered if he could stay in his room forever and never come out again.

It was only the first day of midterm. He wasn’t sure if it was a good thing it was midterm or not. It was good that he didn’t have to go to school and see his friends even though they all had football practice. However, he hated that he was left alone with his thoughts.

The only thing that was even remotely the same was football. He had practice this evening and he wasn’t sure if he was going to go. He still loved to play it but the pain in his chest and back made it extremely difficult and he knew his friends were cross at him.

He had practice in a little while so he grabbed his bag. He decided to leave early so he could walk. He felt like he was suffocating in the house, like there was nowhere he could breathe properly. The fresh air would do him good.

He was first to arrive at practice so he made his way onto the pitch, stretching a little to try and loosen the muscles in his ribs and back.

The others slowly started arriving, he pretended not to notice the dirty looks benign shot his way. He could hear them whispering probably about him and they all stayed in a huddle a good bit away from him. When the coach arrived he walked over to Dream.

“How drunk are they?” he asked, amused.

“I wasn’t at the party so I have no idea, but I mean-,” Dream trialed off, gesturing to the group who were trying to see who could bounce the football on their heads the most times.

The coach chuckled, “Laps it is then.”

After 30 minutes of running the coach called for a quick break before they started doing drills. Dream sat down by himself on the edge of a bleacher, slowly sipping his water bottle.

He had fully expected to be sitting by himself so he jumped in surprise when Techno sat down next to him. Dream could feel him staring at him clearly trying to figure out why Dream would flinch like that.

“Dream,” Techno aked. His voice low, borderlining a whisper. “Are you alright?”

Dream was in so much pain both physically and mentally, that the tone of Techno’s voice nearly had him crying. Techno, one of the toughest and most antisocial people he knew, was trying to help him. He was speaking in a quiet voice trying to keep Dream calm but all it did was send him off in a panic.

He couldn’t tell him. He didn’t want to see the disappointment in his eyes when he told him. He didn’t want to watch as he walked away in disgust and never talked to him again. He didn’t want him to tell the others. He would leave him. They would all leave him. He owls be by himself. He didn’t want to be by himself.

He didn’t want to be by himself.

He didn’t want to be by himself.

Not anymore. Maybe Techno would help him. It was worth a try. He was going to lose his friends anyway, they weren’t talking to him anymore. Maybe telling Techno would be good for him.

Dream opened his mouth.

A shrill whistle sounded through the air and the coach shouted for them to start back again. Dream flinched at the noise. He turned away from Techno and made his way down the field.

After a little while they had finally finished. The boys piled into the changing room for a shower. Dream made sure to go very quickly hoping to be the first to leave. He was finished getting dressed and packing his bag when the others made their way out of the showers. Dream clearly dropped his shoulders and passed them.

He was passing the bleacher when Tommy shouted at him.

“Hey dickhead, why weren’t you at the party,” the child yelled.

Dream walked passed, choosing to ignore the jabs and mocking. He eventually answered him, hoping he would leave him alone if he did.

“I didn’t want to go, Tommy,” he sighed.

He heard someone scoff behind him. “Oh ya sure.”

He turned to see Quackity, Karl, George and Sapnap behind him.

Sapnap rolled his eyes, “He just wanted to hang out with other people.” 

He could feel his blood boiling, could hear the rushing of blood through his head. A moment of hatred washed over him. They shouldn’t treat him like this. Even if he just didn’t want to go, they as his friends should respect his decision. He deserved better than this. He could hear them talking but he wasn’t processing what they were saying. His head finally caught up with the conversation. 

“What was your fuck last friday not good enough huh,” Quakity sneered.

Dream doesn’t remember punching him. He only remembers stepping away from Quackity, who had blood running down his face. He stared in horror. Did he do that? Oh my god, he hurt someone. He hurt someone on purpose.

Dream turned and ran. He ran and he ran and he ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how I felt about this chapter :/
> 
> The next chapter is better, I promise.


	4. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finally asks for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read updated tags.
> 
> New tw: Self harm
> 
> Everyone stay safe and don't read if that could trigger you. Take care of yourselves :)
> 
> I really struggled with writing this, the advice in the comments is really helpful. Also make sure to point out any mistakes so I can fix them. (I know how frustrating it can be to read those.)

He ran all the way home. The car was missing from the driveway and he sighed in relief when he realised he would have the house to himself for a couple of hours at least. Pulling a key from its hiding spot beneath a plant pot, he quickly made his way inside.

As he made his way to his room, he was unable to stop his harsh and panicked breathing. He knew his parents would know by the time they got home. Niki was supposed to pick him up from practice and they would definitely tell her what happened. She was supposed to pick Puffy up from work and collect Tubbo and Ranboo from Phil’s. 

Unfortunately for him, a couple of hours later Niki dropped Puffy home before going to collect her sons.

He was still sobbing when he heard the door downstairs open, but he couldn’t find it in him to care and just hoped that it would take her a minute to come upstairs.

His breathing picked up when he heard her call him. He huddled farther into his blankets, hoping she would go away. He started to shake again when she opened the door.

“Hey Dream,” she whispered.

He buried his head further into his pillow.

“Can you tell me what happened today?” she asked. 

He didn’t respond. He didn’t know how. He couldn’t tell her what happened. He didn’t want to disappoint her. He should have been better. He shouldn’t have gone to the party. He should have told them the day it happened. Why did he wait so long? He couldn’t tell them now. 

Would they believe him?

His breath caught in his throat at the thought. Would they even believe him? What if they didn’t? Quackity probably wouldn’t, neither would any of the others. It was his fault. He deserved it.

“Please Dream,” he heard her beg. “This isn’t like you. Please tell me what’s wrong? Was it something we did?”

Silence.

She stood up to leave the room. “Please, tell us what’s wrong when you're ready. We’ll be downstairs,” she whispered. 

He heard the door close behind her as she left the room. He was so selfish. He had made them feel like this was their fault. He should have hid it better. He should have been better. It wasn’t that big of a deal, why was he so affected by it. He should be better than this. Why was he like this? Why wasn’t he good enough?

He was weak.

A coward.

Useless. 

He didn’t deserve their kindness. It was his fault. This was his fault. Everything was his fault. He scratched at his arm until the skin burned. He was gasping for air, his heart beating loudly in his chest. He felt like he was dying. He threw his head back, whacking it against the wall behind him. The pain was numbing. It hurt, it hurt a lot. But it gave him something to concentrate on. He no longer left like he was drowning.

In that brief moment of clarity, he scrambled to grab his phone. The bright light of the screen glaring at him as he scrolled through his contacts. His finger settled over a number. 

Techno. He wanted to call him. He needed to talk to someone. Anyone. He needed someone to tell him he would be okay. He needed someone to help him.

Someone.

Anyone.

Help. 

His room had never felt smaller. He felt like he couldn’t breath. He was inhaling but his lungs weren’t getting air and they started to burn. His head was pounding and his heart was racing. He threw his head back again, a sharp pain washing over him. 

He needed the feelings to go away. He hit his head again. This time, it started to sting. He brought his hand up to touch his head, hissing when he touched the broken skin. The room was spinning and Dream clutched his head. He felt like he was at the party again. He had no control over his body. Over his thoughts and feelings. 

“Hello,” a voice rang out. Dream glanced down in surprise. When had he rang Techno? How much had he heard? Would he be able to save him?

“Dream,” the voice asked. Dream whimpered, pain shooting through his skull. 

He could hear the urgency in Techno’s voice. “Dream,” he repeated. “Dream, what’s wrong?”

Dream moved his head to answer, crying out at the pain it caused him. The back of his neck was sticky with sweat and blood. Why wasn’t the bleeding stopping? How hard had he hit his head?

“Dream, you're scaring me. Please answer,” Techno’s voice rang through the speaker of his phone. His voice was desperate and Dream's stomach sank with guilt.

“Help,” he whispered. “Help, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

He heard the bang of a car door. “Where are you Dream?”

“Home,” he mumbled incoherently. “Home, I’m sorry. Please help.”

“I’m on my way Dream. Can you open your window?” Techno asked.

Dream nodded before realising Techno couldn’t hear him.

He swallowed roughly, “I can try.”

He pulled himself out of his bed, wincing and whimpering at the stinging pains in his head. He shuffled over his window, collapsing against the wall. Hitting his head again by accident.

\- - - -

Techno cringed at the noise that left Dream. He pushed his foot down harder on the pedal. The drive to Dream’s house was familiar, the darkness making no difference to the journey. He pulled onto Dream’s street.

“I’m almost there Dream, hold on for me.”

He pulled in a couple houses down, parking the car and rushing over to Dreams house. He made his way around the side of the house and into the back garden. Techno pulled himself in through Dream’s window. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dark room. His stomach dropped and his eyes widened with horror. His friend was lying on the floor, his head covered in blood. He dropped to his knees next to the blond shaking his shoulder gently.

“Dream, please wake up. Fuck, Dream, wake up,” he muttered. Dream groaned, his eyes fluttering open.

“Techno, “ he croaked. Techno winced at how rough his voice sounded. “Head,” Dream whined. “Hurts.”

Techno sprung into action. He carefully propped Dream up against his bed and promised to be back in a couple minutes. He snuck into his friend's kitchen, grabbing a water bottle and Puffy’s first aid kit. He made his way back to Dreams room, closing the door and turning on the light.

Dream winced at the bright light, leaving out another pained whimper. Techno carefully got to work, he took out a sanitizing wipe and some bandages, setting them down on the bed gently.

“This might sting a little, but I need to make sure it doesn’t get infected. Okay?” he whispered. Dream nodded his head, reaching up to grip Techno’s hoodie tightly.

Techno tore open the packet and unfolded the wipe before pressing it against Dreams head. Dream whimpered and tried to pull away, but Techno kept a firm hold on his head. He pulled the wipe away and folded it in half to use the other clean side. He wiped the cut quietly apologizing each time Dream let out a noise of protest. Finally satisfied with the cut he wrapped a gauze around Dreams head being careful not to pull it too tight.

Now that he was sure Dream was going to be okay, he pulled him into a well needed hug. Whispering words of praise and assurance in the younger ear. He could hear the repeated apology falling from the other lips like a broken record player and frowned.

“It’s okay, Dream. It’s alright Dream, I’m not mad. I’m very glad you called me,” Techno whispered. “I have to ask though, What happened Dream?”

Dream glanced up at him before speaking, his words slow and slurred. “I couldn't breath, I was scared and I hit my head.”

Techno took a minute to try and figure out what happened. What he was telling him combined with what he heard on the phone made Techno think he was having a panic or anxiety attack. It wouldn’t surprise him, Dream’s behaviour had changed a lot recently. 

The boy was normally outgoing and sarcastic. Extremely energetic but yet not overbearing. He was a firm favourite among the people at school and yet recently something had changed. He had heard him crying in the bathroom Thursday evening, he was jumpy and seemed to be uncomfortable with loud noises and lots of people.

Techno bit his lip in consideration for a moment. Should he ask him what happened to make him so upset? He needed to know but he didn’t want to push him too much and send him back into the state of panic he had been in when on the phone. He had been surprised to get a phone call from Dream at 2 in the morning, but had answered it without hesitancy. He knew Dream would only call at this time if it was urgent.He was honored that Dream trusted him as much as he did.

Techno decided to try and keep the conversation going. He didn’t know if Dream would ever ask for his help again and this could be the only chance he had to figure out what happened and properly help him.

“Dream, did something happen to you recently? You seem very scared and upset,” he asked. He was careful to keep his voice even and gentle. He could visibly see the changes in Dream at his question.

He started to breathe faster and his hands started to shake. He quickly tried to reassure him.

“It’s okay, you're alright. I just want to help you Dream. I’ll keep you safe,” he promised.

Dream's hands twisted Techno’s hoodie pulling him closer to the younger boy.

“You promise,” he heard. His heart broke for the boy who was normally so confident.

“I promise,” Techno confirmed.

“At the party last friday,” Dream started. Techno heard the hesitation in his voice and pulled him closer waiting for him to continue. He didn’t care how long he had to wait. He wanted Dream to trust him and to feel safe telling him.

“I didn’t-, I didn’t have that much to drink, or at least I don’t think I did,” Dream whispered. 

“You had less than me,” Techno agreed. Dream nodded seemingly slightly consoled.

“I went to the bathroom because I didn’t feel well. He followed me in and he blocked the door-,” Dream trailed off his voice choking on sobs as tears finally spilled down his cheeks.

It wasn’t a lot of information but it was enough. Techno knew what had happened. He was in shock, he never thought that something like that would happen to someone he knew. He pulled Dream closer, promising him he wasn’t mad.

“God Dream, you should have told us,” he exclaimed. “This isn’t something you can deal with on your own. You don’t have to deal with this on your own.”

Dream was now practically sitting in Techno’s lap. Normally Techno wasn’t a fan of physical contact, avoiding it when possible. But he knew his friend needed this. He deserved this. He had been dealing with this alone and Techno swore it would never happen again. He would help Dream. He would try and help him get better. Even if he had to piece him back together himself.


	5. Lean on us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> It's been while. Things have been crazy.
> 
> I'm sorry for how late this is. I'm going to post another chapter tomorrow in hopes you'll forgive me.
> 
> Enjoy :))

When Dream woke up the next morning he was propped up against the headboard of his bed. He stretched, rejoicing at the lack of pain. He quickly realised that this was thanks to Techno. The older boy must have strapped Dream’s ribs before he left.

Dream glanced around the room before he noticed a yellow sticky note on his bed-side table. The note was from Techno. It explained how he had left early this morning to stop Phil from worrying. It also asked if he wanted to go to the football field later for a while. I texted him a response, telling him I’d be there and asking if he needed me to bring a ball.

They met up after lunch, practicing some kicking and throwing. The atmosphere was calm and friendly, a smile slowly growing on Dream’s face and remaining there throughout the day. They had parted ways a couple hours later, after Techno had announced he needed to head home for dinner.

The rest of the weekend continued like this. Techno made sure to get Dream out of the house everyday. He also made sure to try and keep his mind off of what had happened, even if it was only for a few hours.

Dream felt lighter than he had been in a while, somebody knew. Techno was helping him, he would keep him safe. Dream had sent Techno a short thank you text every night even though Techno said he enjoyed spending time with Dream as much as Dream enjoyed spending it with Techno. 

It was late Sunday evening when things changed. He was curled up against the arm of the couch watching a movie with his family. Ranboo and Tubbo were on the other side of the couch, while Puffy and Niki shared the armchair. Dream felt bad when he glanced over at them, the two were squished together, felt with barely any space to breath.

He was also in a lot of pain though. He had taken the bandages on his ribs off to shower and couldn't get it back on. So he had gone without it. But that meant he was in pain all over again, as his body adjusted to the lack of support.

They were watching a shitty rom-com movie and Dream had fallen asleep half way through. His dream was not pleasant, the opposite as such. He had woken in a cold sweat, shooting straight up from where he was sitting wrapped in a blanket. Thankfully, the other didn’t notice too enthralled in the movie to notice what had happened.

He couldn’t help but think of his dream. It had felt so real. Dream curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his knees. It had felt so real, it was almost like he was back there. He could feel the hands roaming his body, touching and feeling every curve of his body. 

And suddenly he was back there, the pale walls were slick with condensation. He was pressed into the floor, his face sticking to the cold tiles. He started to shake in fear and pain. He couldn’t tell if the pain he was feeling was real or not. It was probably both, a mix of real and phantom pain. He felt paralised, pain shooting through his head and travelling down his torso settling in his thighs. His mind was fuzzy, vaguely he could hear someone calling his name.

He tried to shout, to tell them. ‘I’m in here. Please. Help.’ The rush of blood in his ears became louder, the noise blocking out the person’s calls. Almost as if they were walking away. He started to sob, losing himself to the pain and hopelessness. 

The A hand touched his shoulder and he jerked away. No this couldn’t happen again. He fought against the person, kicking and shoving them away until they gave up trying to approach him. He could hear someone screaming. But the person calling him had returned, this time they were closer. Their voice was familiar and warm. Dream tried to concentrate on their voice, his imaginary surroundings fading away to be replaced by real ones.

“Dream?” he heard the voice asked quietly. It was Puffy. Her voice was gentle and kind.

It was then he realised that it was him who was screaming. He snapped his mouth shut, hsi jaw aching at the sudden movement. A violent sob ripped from his body, and he curled farther in on himself. He could hear her coming closer and felt the dip as she sat down.

“Hey sweety, do you think you can take a deep breath for me? Look follow my breathing. In and Out,” she said, exaggerating her breathing to make it easy for him to follow.

He slowly started to calm down listening to his mothers breathing, the occasional hiccup or sob break the serene silence that covered the room.

“Dream, what happened?” she asked gently.

He started to shake again. “I’m sorry,” he babled. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sor-,” he trails off, a sob wracking his body.

Puffy moved over closer to him and pulled him into her lap. “It’s okay darling, I promise we’re not cross. I’m just worried about you. What happened to you duckling?”

He sniffled quietly and buried his head into the crook of her neck, her arms tightened around him and tucked him under her head.

“Please Dream we’re all worried about you. I haven’t seen you eat in a couple of days and you’re barely home. Did something happen? Did we do something?,” she asked worriedly.

Dreams hot up straight, “No, no, no it wasn’t you, it was never any of you.”

Puffy sighed in relief, “then what is it Dream? Please duckling, Niki and I are really worried.”

Dream could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

He shook his head frantically, “I didn’t-, I didn’t want you to worry. I-, please don’t worry. It was my fault. It is my fault. I deserved it.”

Puffy’s face was twisted in horror, “I don’t even know what happened Dream, but I know that you didn’t deserve it.”

His mouth moved faster than his mind and he found himself stuttering, “I didn’t want to, I didn’t want to, it hurts Mama, it still hurts.”

“Dream, I-, What happened to you Duckling?” she squeaked.

He sobbed loudly, “My head was fuzzy, and he followed me into the bathroom and locked the door. I couldn’t fight him off. I didn’t want to Mama, it hurt.”

He could feel Puffy gasp, “Oh Dream, my duckling, my poor baby boy. No, no this can’t be happening. This shouldn’t be happening.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please don’t leave, please, I’ll be better. I promise I’ll be better,” he stuttered, clinging desperately to her, his hands knotting themselve in her hoodie. 

“No that’s not what I meant darling, this isn’t your fault. You didn’t deserve this. You're so brave, sweety, Niki and I are so proud of you. But you don’t have to be strong now, lean on us. Let us help you,” she begged. His resolve broke and he curled into himself tighter, wrapping himself into her arms.

“I’m so tired but I can’t sleep, everytime I sleep I see him and I can't get away. I can never escape,” he whimpered. 

Puffy’s arms tightened around him. “I’m so sorry duckling, you don’t deserve this.”

“At lunch on the last day of school, Quakity said something at the table about the party and me just looking for a quick fuck and that’s why I snapped at them. I know that he didn’t know but it still hurt that he said I wanted it,” he rambled, desperately trying to get her to understand.

“And then he said it at football practice and I was just-, just so-, so angry and I punched him. I know I shouldn't have but I didn’t want it and I said no and the man didn’t listen. He didn’t listen. God why didn’t he listen. I said stop, I said stop, it hurt Mama. Why didn’t he stop?”

“I don’t know duckling, I’m so sorry. You don’t deserve this,” she held him tightly to her chest.

They sat in silence. Puffy was grateful that he trusted her enough to tell her, but at the same time she was disappointed in herself for making him feel like he had to keep it a secret for as long as he did. Dream was just so thankful that she was still here and that she didn’t leave. She was here, holding him, promising to help him.

Puffy’s mother instinct soon kicked in.

“Please duckling, please try and eat something,” Puffy begged, pulling him up and off the bed.

She wrapped over his shoulders and gently led him into the kitchen. She sat him down at the counter and pulled out her phone. He glanced at her in curiosity.

She smiled warmly, “I’m going to tell Niki to come home, she left to drop Tubbo and Ranboo to Phil’s when we couldn’t calm you down. But I think we need to tell her what happened, okay?”

He sagged in relief, “That’s-, That’s fine. Thank you.”

She rubbed with back gently, and moved to take out the bread, putting two slices in the toaster.

“I-, I’m not sure how much I will be able to eat,” he whispered guiltily.

“It’s okay,” she responded, “Even a little bit of food will be fine.”

They sat in comfortable silence, as Puffy made him toast. The gentle hum of a car in the driveway alerted them of Niki’s arrival. Dream tensed up again and Puffy moved to his side wrapping her arms around his shoulders and whispering words of assurance in his ear.

Dream was panicking. He didn't know if he could explain again, he didn’t want to see the disappointment in his Mom's eyes. The door opened and Niki walked into the room, taking her shoes off at the door.

She walked straight towards them and with every step forward she took the more Dream started to shake. She marched around the table and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He sighed shakily, and she pulled him into her chest, stroking his hair gently.

The three sat in relative silence, none of them moving, even when they heard the toaster pop.

“Dream can I please tell her,” Puffy asked. The two adults in the room kept their eyes on the boy, waiting for the shake of a head that confirmed a yes. The nod was subtle and singular but Puffy instantly took it as a yes and grabbed Niki’s hands.

“Do you remember last Friday?” Puffy asked, her voice shaking. “Dream was at a party.” 

Niki nodded her head, a wave of dread washing over her at the shakiness of her wife’s voie.

“He-,” she took a second to compose herself. “He was sexually assaulted Niki.”

Niki grasped the boy and pulled him closer to her. She could see the matching tears finally fall from Puffy’s face and gestured for her to join the hug. 

The three stayed there for a long time. 

Puffy and Niki were hoping to provide any sort of comfort to the boy. They silently begged for forgiveness for not noticing something was wrong straight away.

But Dream sat there content in his Mothers arms, basking in the first feeling of safety he had received in days.

“Dream,” Niki whispered. “Dream we should probably take you to a doctor.”

He scrambled back from them, tipping his chair over in panic. “No, Please I don’t want to.”

Puffy frowned, “Hey duckling, it’s okay. We won’t make you do anything you don’t want to. But please darling at least let me see your ribs. You keep flinching from touch.”

Dream nodded silently before reaching down to pull his shirt over his head squeezing his eyes shut. He didn’t want to see how bad it was but the gasp that left his Mothers lips was enough of an explanation. He felt a cool hand press against his ribs and he flinched violently away. He whispered at his own sudden movement and wrapped his arms around his chest.

“I’m so sorry duckling, I’ll make sure to tell you what I’m doing as I do it okay.”

He slowly un-wrapped his arms and listened to Puffy’s voice, which was gently guiding him through what he was doing. Niki had moved behind him and started to gently rub some cream onto the bruising there.

Puffy whispered. “Dream I really think we should take you to the doctor. Even if it's only to get your ribs checked out.”

Dream hiccuped but otherwise remained silent. When he didn’t answer Niki kissed his forehead, making him promise to consider it.

The two adults guided him to the couch and the three curled up together. They stayed there sitting in silence, until they eventually fell asleep. 

And when Dream woke, screaming in the middle of the night. He was wrapped in a warm embrace within seconds and for the first time, fell back asleep.


	6. He didn't deserve this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki needs comfort and Dream needs to go to a doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!! This one is shorter, but the next couple will be longer. Promise.
> 
> Enjoy <3

It was late on Friday night when a knock sounded against the door. Philza quickly got up to answer the door. He had sent Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo to bed over two hours ago and Wilbur had followed shortly after still wrecked from the party and football training.

He met Techno’s eyes and could see the silent question in them. The knock sound again and Phil opened the door, his eyes softened at the sight at the door. Niki was standing there and she looked like a mess. The bags under her eyes alerted Phil of her lack of sleep and the dried tear tracks that stained her face worried him more than he cared to admit.

“Hi Phil,” she whispered. “I was wondering if I could get some advice, you know, parent to parent.”

He nodded and opened the door wider to let her inside. He led her into the living room and saw Techno raise his head from his book.

“Niki,” Techno sighed. “How’s Dream?”

They both saw the way Niki’s head drop. Techno realised quickly that Dream must have told them about what happened.

Niki sighed shakily.

“Dream was sexually assaulted at the party on friday,” she breathed, tears starting up again.

Phil went still with shock for a moment before pulling Niki into a hug. “What,” he grunted, his voice quiet.

“He hasn’t told us much,” she sobbed. “But it’s pretty clear what happened. I don’t know what to do. He won’t eat. He barely sleeps and when he does sleep he wakes up screaming.”

Phil cursed softly but Techno remained quiet. He knew Dream was struggling but he hadn’t told him he was having nightmares.

“He won’t let us take him to the doctor, but Puffy convinced him to let her check his ribs and he’s covered in bruises. It looks so sore Phil. This isn’t supposed to happen. Not to my baby, he doesn’t deserve this.”

Techno could feel his temper rising. Even though he knew, he still felt the bubbling rage whenever it was mentioned. How dare someone hurt his friend? He felt an arm pull him into the hug and he wrapped his arms around Niki.

“I’m so sorry Niki,” Phil choked out.

“I can’t help but feel that I failed him,” she whispered. It was quiet for a minute.

“Niki,” Techno whispered. He hesitated for a moment before continuing. “I already knew. Dream called me in the middle of the night during a panic attack, he had hit his head off the wall and hurt himself. It was really scary.”

Both Niki and Phil looked at him in surprise.

“You knew,” Niki mumbled. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Techno flinched. “He made me promise not to, I’ve been trying to convince him to tell you guys especially since…” Techno trailed off.

“Especially since what,” Phil questioned.

“I-,” Techno swallowed roughly. “I think he hit his head on purpose.”

Niki broke down in sobs and Techno felt his breath catch in his throat. He didn’t want to upset her.

“Niki,” Techno started. “All weekend Dream and I have been hanging out, and he’s told me very little but I could try and convince him to go to the doctors, if you’d let me.” 

Niki hesitated for a second, “I’ll ask him, I tell you what he says when I come and collect Ranboo and Tubbo tomorrow. I’m sorry for dumping them with you, I hope they weren’t much trouble.”

“They were no bother at all Niki, they kept Tommy entertained and out of my hair for once,” he chuckled.

“I better head back home, Puffy was strapping Dreams ribs and trying to force him to eat something,” she winced. “He threw up everything he ate last night and has refused to eat anything today.”

She headed out the door, pulling her keys from where she shoved them into her pocket.

“Thank you again Phil, Techno.” And she was gone as quickly as she arrived.

Phil slumped down into a chair, shutting his eyes. “That poor family, they never catch a break huh.”

At the lack of response Phil opened his eyes and looked across the room, “Tech.”

“I-, Phil, there were so many of us at that party, shit, Phil, at the Lunch table Quackity said that he was just looking for a quick fuck.”

“Techno,” Phil called. “Techno this isn’t your fault, it isn’t anyone’s fault but the bastard who did this to Dream. But he’s going to need you guys to be strong for him. He’s going to need his friends.”

Techno nodded, sniffling softly. “It’s just that. Of all the people, he didn’t deserve that. He already struggles so much. It’s so-, so unfair, Phil.”

“I know Tech, I know. Hopefully he’ll let you visit him tomorrow.”

\- - - -

Techno waited in the kitchen, nervously fidgeting with a pen. He was waiting for Niki to collect Ranboo and Tubbo and maybe him if Dream agreed to let him visit.

Ranboo entered the kitchen, “Mom texted me saying that she’s here. Thank you for letting us stay with you Phil.”

Techno and Phil shared a look and Techno’s heart dropped. Dream must have said he couldn’t visit.

“I swear to god Ranboo, you have a head like a sieve,” Tubbo laughed. “She also said Techno was coming with us.”

Techno stood up and the three made their way out the door. Phil waving them off.

Tubbo and Ranboo piled into the back seat, leaving Techno to take the front.

“Hey Mom, how are you?” Ranboo asked.

Niki smiled softly, “Ranbbo, Tubbo we need to talk.”

“We didn’t do anything,” Tubbo blurted.

“It’s not about you, it’s about Dream.”

The two in the back went silent and Techno joined them, ultimately deciding that this was not his place to say anything.

“Dream was sexually assaulted.”

Even though he already knew Techno still felt the breath get knocked out of him. He heard Tubbo’s quiet ‘what?’ from the back of the car.

“He was raped, Tubbo,” Niki explained.

A quiet sob broke the silence and Techno turned to see Ranboo holding a crying Tubbo.

“You don’t need to talk about it to him, in fact he would probably prefer if you didn’t. But be gentle around him for a little while, Techno is going to try and convince him to let us take him to see a doctor.”

By now Niki had pulled into the driveway and the group were all sitting in silent.

They headed inside the house and Niki gestured to Techno to head upstairs. Techno stood outside the familiar door and braced himself for the conversation they were going to have.

He opened the door and stuck his head inside. He could see Dream sitting up in bed, the pillows around specifically placed to protect his ribs. He smiled when he saw Techno and waved him into the room. He sat up straighter and the blanket fell down his chest.

Techno gasped at the expanse of bruises and bandages covering his chest. He had seen it before but in the light it looked much worse. “Holy-, Dream you really should get that checked out.”

Dream’s face fell slightly.

“I-, I’m scared, Techno, I don’t-.”

“I know Dream, I can’t imagine how terrifying this is for you, but please you could be seriously hurt,” Techno pleads, moving to sit on the edge of his bed. “And you wouldn’t be alone, anyone would go with you, yours moms, your brothers, me, Sapnap, George. Literally anyone would go with you.”

His head dropped at the mention of his friends and Techno mentally kicked himself.

“That reminds me. I don’t-, I don’t know how I’m g-going to tell them. They’re going to be so disappointed. They’ll h-hate me,” he rambled, his hands fidgeting with the edge of the blankets.

“They won’t, if anything they’re going to feel guilty. 

Dream we were at that party, nearly all of us were and nobody noticed. I didn’t notice,” Techno whispered, leaning his head back on Dreams headboard.

Dreams' eyes immediately snapped open and he glared at Techno for even insinuating it was his fault.

“It’s not your fault, if anything it’s mine I should have realised that my drink was drugged,” Dream argued.

Techno frowned, worrying his lip between his teeth. “Dream I really, really think you should go to the doctor. I know you don’t want to but your Moms are so worried about you. Niki came to my house the other day crying because she was so worried.”

They sat in silence for a while and Techno could see the conflict raging in Dream’s eyes.

“I’ll-, I’ll do it, can you please call them up here,” Dream asked quietly.

Techno left the room and a couple of minutes Puffy and Niki came into his room. “Techno said you wanted to ask us something.” 

“Would you-, Could you-, uh, If you wouldn’t mind could you take me to a doctor or...something.” Technp heard Dream stutter.

From his spot outside the door Techno smiled. Dream would be okay. It might take a while but he was sure of it.


	7. Secrets revealed in anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor and a slip up mixed with a little fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, A new chapter!
> 
> I know it's been a while but I'm also currently writing a couple other ides that I think are pretty cool.

Dream was sitting in a hospital bed, clutching Puffy’s hand as they waited for the doctor. Her fingers gently rubbed the back of his hand, in a calm, soothing motion. A female doctor walked into the room and Dream felt ashamed at the way his shoulders dropped in relief.

Dream had asked Puffy if he could just tell the doctor that it was a nasty football tackle that caused the bruising. She quickly agreed. He wasn’t ready to talk to a stranger yet. The doctor had been very careful and Dream had a feeling she knew this wasn’t the result of football, like he had said. But she didn’t ask any question so Dream was happy.

So as Dream sat waiting to be taken to the waiting room, he wished he had made Puffy wait until the morning to take him. He was exhausted but he couldn’t relax. The hospital smelled of strong sterilizer and death. 

“You're over exaggerating,” Puffy had defended when he voiced these thoughts.

A trolley was pushed past the door, a whiff of vomit and blood coating the air.

Dream glanced at Puffy, “Sure.”

A different doctor entered the room, gesturing for them to follow him. They were brought to a waiting room, Puffy sat down on one of the cold hard chairs, Dream sitting next to her. He was really regretting not waiting until the morning, as he tried desperately to force his eyes to stay open. He eventually gave in, his eyes closing softly and his body swaying to the side, landing gently in someone’s lap. He felt a hand run through his hair, and the constant motion soothed him to sleep.

The x-ray itself was mainly a haze of uncomfortable exhaustion. The room was cold and damp, and he had to move into an uncomfortable position so that they could take the x-ray.

He had fallen back asleep the second he and Puffy had made it back to the original bed.

He awoke to voices talking above him.

“-He’s lucky nothing is broken-, going to give-, stronger pain killers-, keep his ribs strapped because he has some deep bruising.” 

Dream didn’t even care, he could feel someone gently guide him into the car, tying his seatbelt for him.

He had fallen asleep once again and the next time he woke up, morning light was filtering in the gap between his curtains.

He and Techno were meeting at the football pitch again. He had messaged Techno this morning to tell him how the hospital had gone, and Techno was making him promise to stop the second anything hurt. Dream reluctantly agreed.

Techno had even kept the drills they were doing to a minimum, only allowing Dreamt to kick or throw the football. Neither had known that the other were going to use the field as well. 

The second they came into view, Dream had frozen, his eyes glued to the figures of his friends.

“Dream?” Techno asked. “What is it?”

“I-, They’re here,” Dream whispered.

Techno followed Dream's gaze and finally met the eyes of their friends.

He grabbed Dream’s sleeve pulling them over to their bags and quickly packing their stuff away. Dream just stood there, lost in thought. Techno could feel the others’ gaze’s on his back and glanced at Dream who was still frozen. 

“I’ll drive you home,” Techno whispered.

The two made their way down the field. Techno could feel Dream becoming tense with how close the others were getting.

“Hey Techno,” George called.

Techno gritted his teeth and gave him, what he hoped, was a short fuck-off wave. Apparently they didn’t get the message. 

The group approached the two and Techno took a step in front of Dream.

“What are you doing hanging out with this loser,” someone taunted.

Dream whimpered from where he stood behind Techno. He was the only one that heard it.

“Don’t call him that,” Techno growled.

Quackity sneered, “I’ll call him whatI want.”

Techno punched his hand in the front of Quackity’s shirt lifting him off the ground with surprising ease. 

“Quackity did nothing, it’s Dream who is being the asshole,” Sapnap spat.

Techno laughed maniacally, “That’s a fucking lie if I ever heard one.”

Dream seemed to be the only one who could hear Techno losing his temper. He reached for Techno, forcefully pulling him away from the other boys. Quackity stumbled back, falling into Sam. “What the fuck, man.”

Techno could still feel Techno pulling at his sleeve. He turned to walk away. He really was going to walk away-,

“Couldn’t wait long enough to find someone else, huh Techno. Had to be balls deep in something as fast as possible, even if it was just this slut.”

Techno didn’t know who said it and frankly he didn’t care. Red had filled his vision and he had returned to the group, throwing punches at anyone unfortunate to be within range.

In a moment of clearance he pulled away from the group. He could hear Dream yelling at him to stop. He could hear the other boys shouts of confusion, unsure of which friend to support. He counted to ten in his head, chanting to himself to ‘walk away Techno,walk away.’

He promises he was going to walk away.

“Did you know that he was out fucking people at the last party? Did you Techno? He was probably begging for it. Probably asking -,”

Techno didn’t care that Quackity didn’t know. In his opinion he shouldn’t have said them anyway. He tackled Quackity to the ground, throwing punch after punch at the others face.

He was blinded by rage.

“He didn’t ask to be assaulted,” he roared. “Quite the opposite actually.”

He instantly knew he had fucked up. The others stared at him in shock.

But Techno let Dream pull him away from them. Dream sat into the car, turning himself a way from Techno and leaning against the window.

“Dream?” Techno asked.

No response.

Techno sighed and put the car in gear, carefully backing out of the parking space.

When they arrived at Dream’s house, Dream was still giving him the cold shoulder.

Techno parked his car and turned to Dream. He sighed, “What did I do to deserve the cold shoulder Dream?”

The tense silence remained for a moment before a hoarse whisper broke it.

“I didn’t want to tell them.”

Techno felt the guilt wash over him but he didn’t understand why Dream was so upset. He was about to ask Dream when the younger continued.

“It wasn’t your business to tell,” Dream whispered. His voice was rough and scratchy, desperation tangled with fear and anger.

Techno felt even more guilty, it was Dream’s decision to tell them. He shouldn’t have said anything.

His voice was hoarse when he spoke and he hated it. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Dream nodded seemingly trying to keep his emotions in check.

It made Techno more distraught, “It’s not okay. It’s not okay at all. I shouldn’t have done that, I’m sorry.”

Dream stared at him for a moment before pulling him into a hug. He buried his head into Techno’s shoulder, inhaling deeply. He knew that Techno didn’t mean to hurt him and while he was still mad at him, he didn’t want him to be upset. Techno clutched at Dream’s shoulders pulling his friend closer.

He laughed. “I should be the one comforting you, not the other way around,” he could feel Dream grin into his shoulder.

“I’m just so great that you cry over me,” Dream gloated.

Techno laughed even louder, “You keep telling yourself that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think :)


End file.
